Burn Down
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [Para: Rizel-san] No supo cuanto tiempo duró, ni cuando los ánimos empezaron a enardecer. Solo de una cosa estaba al tanto, y esa era que Himuro Tatsuya le había dado un nuevo significado a los encuentros casuales a los que estaba acostumbrado.


**B**_urn Do__**wn**_

**A**omine _D_aiki**.**

_¡Feiz cumpleaños a Rizel-san!, espero que sea de su agrado. Y ¡feliz año nuevo a todos ustedes!_

* * *

><p>Fue un encuentro casual, en un pub una noche de invierno. Las bajas luces, el ritmo descontrolado y el olor a tabaco impregnado en los muros rasgados en un intento por alcanzar un look vintage, eran perfectos. Takao no dijo mucho, pero sus agudos y altaneros ojos, bastaron para ganarse una invitación de aquel que jugaba para Yozen como SG, ese que parecía ser un amigo íntimo de Kagami Taiga y del antiguo compañero de Shin-<em>chan<em>, Murasakibara Atsushi.

El acercamiento fue electrizante, y Takao no pudo evitar sonreír de lado cuando ese sujeto se acercó. Ambos actuando igual que dos bestias, girando hacia la derecha para después hacerlo hacia la izquierda, procurando no tocarse. La fragancia emanando de ese tipo le hizo estremecerse, y el aroma de los cigarrillos no alcanzó más su olfato. Hubo un momento, un instante, en que Takao se quedó helado y todo porque al amigo de Kagami le dio por detenerse, doblarse hacia él y decirle al oído en un claro inglés: "Would you like to have something with me?". Su reacción vino de inmediato, sonrojándose vistosamente, echándose hacia atrás y temblándole los labios mientras respondía un: "¡¿Qué?!"

Le provocó sonreír, y la expresión hambrienta y hasta de cierta forma hostil con la que se acercara se esfumó de inmediato dejando paso a una amabilidad y gentileza que le hizo a Takao entender porque las mujeres del lugar parecían tan interesadas en ese sujeto.

"Unos tragos, ¿te gustaría?"

Levantó la mano, señalando con el índice y un movimiento de cabeza la barra del pub. Takao, aún con el corazón acelerado, dijo en un tono tranquilo: "Aa", al tiempo en que seguía de cerca los pasos de ese niño bonito.

"_Himuro Tatsuya, ¿eh?, esto comienza a ponerse interesante_", y sonreía igual que un adolescente planeando alguna jugarreta con resultados poco aceptables.

En la barra la gran variedad de bebidas como de botellas captaron su atención. Un vistazo y ya estaba al tanto de cada una de las marcas con las que allí contaban. Esperó a que Himuro ordenara, no tenía pensado beber lo que él eligiera pero estaba interesado por saber qué tipo de trago ordenaría para él.

"One centre court for him"

"¿Tu?"

"Lo mismo de siempre"

"Eres el único tío de por acá que pide el Rob Roy"

"Te lo encargo por favor, Takuto-_san_"

Si su información no se equivocaba lo que acaba de pedir para él era una bebida libre de alcohol, eso no le agradó en lo absoluto y pronto lo externó al enarcar la ceja izquierda.

"¿Por qué soy el único que se mantendrá sobrio?"

"¿Ah?, ¿no es eso normal?, no sería correcto dejar que un menor de edad consuma alcohol"

"Tu tampoco eres mayor de edad"

"¿No te gusta lo que pedí para tí, Kazunari...-_kun_?"

Tardó en estructurar una respuesta cuando Himuro pronunció su nombre de esa forma en la que pareció dudar con total intención en sí agregar honoríficos que a él no le importaban. Y sobre lo ordenado, para ser sinceros realmente le daba igual, sin embargo no resultó como esperaba. Creía que su imagen iba más con algo picante, explosivo, y no algo tan aburrido que Shin-_chan_ escogería para tomar. Pero incluso su amigo solía elegir bebidas fuera de lo común, que aunque estaban lejos de contener alcohol, competían en lo extraño con sus objetos de la suerte.

"¿Es así como están acostumbrados?"

"¿Quienes?"

"Los americanos"

"¿Sobre el qué?"

"Romper las reglas"

"¿Eso piensas?"

"Por cierto, Takao está bien. Nadie suele usar mi apellido de todas formas"

Lo soltó al tiempo en que encontró pertinente juguetear con el menú que le extendiera el barman cuando llegaron hasta él. Dándole vueltas al cartón de forma desinteresada. Estando consiente de la mirada puesta en sus acciones. Sintiendo como el único ojo visible del SG de Yozen era capaz de mirar hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Obligándolo a resistir la presión de esa vista intentando cercenar sus conexiones nerviosas.

"Aquí tienen"

Takao no escuchó la voz del barman, tampoco se percato de que las bebidas habían sido colocadas de su lado, y fue así hasta que Tatsuya volvió a acortar la distancia entre los dos, apoyando el brazo en la barra e inclinándose hacia él de nuevo. Ese rostro perfectamente estructurado y el color oscuro del singular lunar situado por debajo de su ojo derecho llenaron por completo su campo visual y ello -por primera vez- le hizo sentirse enjaulado. Contuvo el aliento cuando los labios de Himuro quedaron a milímetros de los suyos. Las pupilas se contrajeron, y en su nerviosismo no alcanzó a notar que Tatsuya ni siquiera lo miraba a pesar de estar tan cerca.

"_¿Qué diablos?"_

Himuro se enderezó, dejando ver las intenciones tras su movimiento. Había hecho todo aquello solo para alcanzar su bebida.

"¿Bebemos?"

Levantó el vaso en signo de: "Salud", sonriéndole afable, dulce y Takao no pudo evitar imitarlo sin dejar de pensar en lo idiota que se había comportado.

"¡Kampai!"

El primer trago los guió rápido a una charla más amena y a que Takao se desenvolviera con mayor soltura, olvidando el nerviosismo que ganara tras los actos espontáneos pero que parecían totalmente naturales por parte de Himuro. Esos que se sentían como sí a él mismo le hubiera dado por provocarse. Ambos no tuvieron problemas en abrirse debido a sus personalidades, y entre carcajadas propias de Kazunari se contaron anécdotas vividas con esos monstruosos compañeros que tenían y que formaran parte de la bien conocida generación de los milagros.

"Y entonces Shin-_chan_ dejó de hablarme por un semana, solo por eso"

"Parece ser que se llevan muy bien, el amigo de Atsushi y tu"

"¿Tú crees?, es complicado tratar con tsunderes, Himuro-_san_. Además cada vez que quiere me hace pedalear por toda la ciudad. No tiene piedad"

Se quejó, tanto, que no parecía una queja en sí. Su plática le permitió escuchar la risa de Tatsuya, y Takao no pudo evitar pensar que los príncipes lo hacían de la misma manera. Realmente ese sujeto de allí era el epitome de el hombre perfecto. Lo tenía todo, apariencia, personalidad y una voz que no le importaría oír todas las tardes en su habitación. Esto último le trajo cierto pensamiento que de inmediato externó.

"¿Cantas?"

"¿Huh?, algo, ¿por qué?"

"¿Qué te parece si cantas algo conmigo?"

"Sí eso quieres, por mí está bien"

"Entonces hagamos arder esto"

No tardaron en llegar al escenario dispuesto en el bar, éste era uno de sus atractivos a parte del diseño antiguo y las bandas tocando en vivo. Un karaoke para deleite y juicio de los presentes. El público femenino centro las miradas en Himuro, y eso a Takao no pudo hacerle más gracia. De cierta manera ese sujeto estaba ahora con él, a su lado, e iba a disfrutarlo a su manera. Ya arriba ambos recibieron un par de micrófonos, pero por alguna razón Himuro rechazó el suyo, confundiendo un poco a Takao que no prestó mucha importancia tampoco.

"¿Qué canción estaría bien para empezar con ese fuego que tantas ganas tienes de prender?"

La pregunta volvió a ser hecha directamente en su pabellón auricular, pero esta vez Takao no se retrajo, lo recibió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, casi acostumbrado a ese coqueteo que tenía toda la pinta de ser intencional.

"This!"

No esperó a que Himuro leyera su elección tampoco a que la gente se prepara o siquiera se percatara de que sería el turno de ellos para cantar. La música comenzó, y Tatsuya no tardó en adivinar la canción: "_Punky Funky Love, ¿eh?_"; para su fortuna era una que conocía a la perfección. El ritmo de las guitarras y el bajo los guiaron, y aunque Takao estaba prácticamente al centro del escenario con el espíritu encendido y desprendiendo esa aura salvaje que mostrara durante su primer encuentro con el jugador de Yozen, éste último se apoderó de él, del micrófono y del escenario. Himuro de pie detrás de Takao enredó su mano con la de éste para manejar desde esa postura el micrófono, obligándole a acercarlo hasta sus labios, casi como sí Takao estuviese allí solo para ello. Los labios comenzaron a moverse desprendiendo de ellos un potente hechizo que sumió a todos en un trance peligroso. El calor aumentó y Takao sentíase dentro de un volcán a punto de estallar.

El juego cumplió con su objetivo, incendió el lugar, con Takao incluido. Las voces se apagaron, quedando solo jadeos y un aire sofocante. Tatsuya no dejó en ningún instante la mano de Kazunari, y éste solo se concentró en recuperar el aliento. La presentación había sido demasiado intensa, y Takao estaba seguro de que esto superaba cualquier sesión de sexo que hubiera disfrutado jamás. Las mejillas rojas, el sudor corriendo por su rostro, el cabello pegado a éste y los labios enrojecidos como si hubiesen besado toda la noche complacieron a Himuro, que se encontraba en un estado parecido, pero mucho más calmo.

"Eso...fue...increíble"

"Aa"

"Me derrito"

Dijo al tirar del cuello de su playera blanca, exhibiéndole el pecho perlado a Tatsuya.

"_Argh_, necesito un trago"

"Yo también"

Tardaron en bajarse, y Takao —con la vista fija en la barra— se distrajo el tiempo suficiente para que Himuro hiciera su siguiente movimiento.

"Y pienso tomarlo de aquí"

Los dedos largos de Himuro se enredaron en su mentón, sujetándolo con firmeza pero sin lastimarlo, encaminándolo hasta la boca de ajena. La agitación de lo vivido momentos antes no le dejó las energías suficientes para negarse, eso y sus ansias por saber qué vendría después de ello. Tatsuya se aseguró de que no cerrara la boca al colar el índice y dejarlo reposando en la comisura de su labio. El beso vino fuerte, demandante, con esa electricidad que erizara su piel y contrajera todos sus nervios. No le importó que fuera ante la vista de todos, ni tampoco que se tratara de otro hombre.

No supo cuanto tiempo duró, ni cuando los ánimos empezaron a enardecer. Tampoco en qué momento terminaron fuera del pub, en un callejón tratando de atizar más las llamas que encendieran allá adentro o de cuándo fue el instante en que se despidieron. Solo de una cosa estaba al tanto, y esa era que Himuro Tatsuya le había dado un nuevo significado a los encuentros casuales a los que estaba acostumbrado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **No estaba segura sí dejar que Takao llamara simplemente a Himuro por su nombre o sin lo honoríficos, pero recordé que a Yukio sí le habla con respeto, quiero pensar que como Himuro también es más grande que él haría lo mismo pero en fin. Siento mucho Rizel-san si esto está OOC, no suelo manejar mucho a estos personajes aunque me gustan, pero bueno ojalá que al menos te halla entretenido.


End file.
